


Late Night Snacks

by Camaendir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Confessions, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camaendir/pseuds/Camaendir
Summary: Peter arrives at the Tower late at night after patrol and views Steve snacking... in very little clothing.





	Late Night Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back in to writing. Been having a busy few months with a promotion, but hopefully I will be able to post more often now.  
> As always, please let me know what you think. ^_^

Peter could not imagine in a thousand years and a hundred universes the picture that played out in front of him. He had come in late to Avengers Tower after a night of patrolling, wanting to fix a circuitry problem with the sensors he was having.

He had come in through the Quinn-jet pad and made his way toward the living room. He plopped himself down on the couch for a moment, pulling the mask from his head and running his fingers over the lens, trying to feel for a crack or bubble in the material. He leaned back against the incredibly comfortable couch and closed his eyes, continuing to absently run his fingers across his mask.

The high school student was dosing off when a light cast itself across his eyes. He turned, keeping himself hidden behind the couch as he watched someone make their way into the attached kitchen. The low lights under the cabinets gently caressed the masculine form making its way to the refrigerator. Peter’s eyes followed the man as his details came into view.

Thick arms were wrapped in red flannel, sleeves rolled up around bugling biceps. The shirt was tight against the broad back that was turned to Peter, and sat above long, bare legs that almost glowed with the golden hairs covering them. But the thing that Peter zeroed in on was the beautifully framed ass between the flannel shirt and the muscled legs. A dark blue jockstrap made the perky backside almost seem heavenly in the soft light as it bounced with each step of the well-built man.

Peter followed it with interest and he finally tore his eyes up as the man was further lit up by the fridge opening. He swallowed hard as he recognized the silhouetted face of Captain Steve Rogers. He felt the small of his back grow hot and tight as he looked at the broad chest and flat stomach and stretched out jock pouch in the fridge light.

The older man bent over to pull something from the fridge, and Peter could see the smile on his face as he reached in and pulled out a large container of yogurt and blackberries. The fridge closed, but Peter had all the details of Captain Rogers’ appearance burned into his mind as the man searched for a spoon.

Once he had one in hand, he turned and leaned against the counter, scooping a healthy portion of the blackberries and yogurt out of the cup. The blond crossed his legs at the ankle as he began eating, pushing the pouch of his jock forward and causing Peter’s heart to beat faster. The man’s bright blue eyes were closed as he hummed quietly against the spoon in his mouth. His eyes opened and he stared at the yogurt he was swirling before slowly being cast forward and catching Peter’s little brunette head poking up from behind the cushions.

He gave a small jump and swiftly moved himself behind the kitchen island. “H-hey, Peter. What are you doing out here?”

“I was just… going to the lab… and, uh, you came in, and I, um…” He ducked a little lower behind the couch, trying to hide his flaming cheeks in the low light, less Captain Rogers know what was truly going behind his eyes. “I didn’t mean to stare at you like a creeper, it’s just I, um, I didn’t know what to do while you were standing there in, um-“ Peter put his face into the cushion before him. “-in your underwear.” 

If his face got any hotter, the cushion would catch fire.

“Ah, yes.” Peter could almost make out the blush on the other man’s cheeks. “Must make you feel nasty to see an old man in his-“

Peter’s head shot up and he sat up against the back of the couch. “No! Not at all! I actually liked-“ He clasped a hand over his mouth with an audible smack and wished Thanos would snap him out of existence again.

The two stood in silence for untold minutes, whispers of the city below them blowing between the two Avengers. Steve eventually cleared his throat and tapped his spoon against his yogurt, slowly moving himself away from the cover of the island. 

Peter’s eyes cast down again for a moment to catch the entirety of the captain before looking up to meet blue eyes again. He swallowed and eased himself so his arms were crossed over the back of the couch. He smiled gently and relaxed even more, placing his chin atop his arms. Steve smiled and crossed his legs again, taking a bite of his snack.

“So… you don’t mind me standing here in just a shirt and a jock, Peter?” He asked, shifting a bit.

The action drew Peter’s attention lower again, and he felt as if his face was now the same color as his suit. “Of course not, Captain. It’ll take more than a grown man in a jockstrap to bother me.” The word was almost a whine as the blond pushed himself off the counter with his hips and strode forward.

“What have I told you before, kid?” He asked, stopping only an arms length from the couch. “It’s not Captain. It’s Steve. Just Steve.” He took another bite of his snack, slowly slipping the spoon between his lips.

“Sorry, Cap-Steve. Steve,” Peter corrected himself while trying hard to keep his gaze on Steve’s face and not the blue pouch that was now eye-level with him. “It’s kinda har-difficult to, um, call you that since I’ve been calling you ‘Captain’ all my life.”

Steve smirked down at him. “So you’ve been saying ‘Captain Rogers’ a lot, hm?”

Peter gaped for a moment before letting out a scared laugh. “I-I mean I was raised with books and movies about Captain America, and just calling you ‘Steve’ feels… disrespectful.” He lowered his head, folding his fingers together. Then the bulging jock pouch was directly in his line of sight and he flushed red again, trying to look up at Steve without looking too guilty.

The blond’s smirk widened and he stepped forward, tapping Peter’s nose with his spoon. He sunk it into his snack and lifted a hefty blackberry drenched in yogurt to the boy’s lips. “Eat,” he asked gently, to which Peter could only open his mouth and take the offering.

Steve withdrew the spoon slowly, pulling at the brunette’s lower lip as he did so. “There. Now we’ve shared food while I was in my underwear. Is that informal enough for you to start calling me ‘Steve’?” He cocked a hip and Peter followed the motion, swallowing his food heavily. He nodded and gave Steve a weak smile.

Peter watched the older man’s smile widen as he turned, his spoon scraping the bare bottom of the cup. Then his gaze dropped as he stared at the pale ass bounce as it made it’s way to the kitchen and shift as he went from the sink to the small dishwasher tucked in the corner of the kitchen. 

“Of course…” Peter called out, his fingers gripping the edge of the couch roughly. Steve paused as he closed the dishwasher door, turning his head minutely to better hear Peter. “From those… bonding movies and shows I’ve seen, I think we’re…“ Steve turned fully at this, a dark smirk on his features. “…we’re supposed to both be in our underwear and eating various snacks.” 

Steve walked forward, purposefully, one hand playing with the buttons on his flannel. “So you’re saying I need to strip you down to your undies in order for us to properly… bond?” He stopped directly in front of Peter, who swallowed hard and nodded, letting his fingers flex toward the straining blue cotton and spandex before him.

Peter was swiftly lifted so he was sitting on the back of the couch, Steve’s fingers pushing against the release of the spider uniform and gently peeling the student out of it. The red and blue costume pooled between them as Steve lifted the brunette and settled him across his shoulder, a muscled arm wrapped around his waist. 

The mask and uniform was left strewn around the couch as Peter looked down and watched America’s ass flex with Steve’s powerful strides. He looked up as they passed the elevator and continued down the hall toward Steve’s private quarters. He felt the arm around him tighten and a kiss placed against his thigh.

He supposed the lab could wait until morning. Or mid-afternoon.


End file.
